


Seize the Day

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Choe is An Enforcer, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Mystery, Nudity, Secrets, Slow Build, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami was a fugitive of the law. The Missing Kagari case was finally closed; it was he was dead. Akane was an official inspector in charge of the Enforcers. Much like his father, Ginoza's crime coefficient raised considerably & going for treatment was out of the question, but the Sibyl System decided to make him an Enforcer, a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Morning

**Hound 4**

 

"And you are?" Akane asked, eyes narrowing at the teenager before her.

"I'm Clinton, your newest hound." She replied simply, a cocky smirk plastered on her face as her eyes skated over her new friends.

"What is your CC?" Ginoza found himself speaking without thought. The girl's eyes flew to him, narrowed in wonder, & her smirk growing ever so slightly.

"Last time I was scanned..." Clinton chuckled as she turned her head to the side, short hair fanning out before falling against the side of her face. "500?" She said, reopening her brown eyes & staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"How did you even become an Enforcer?" Kunizuka asked from her place to the slight left of her boss.

"You shouldn't even be allowed out of any facility. How?" Akane asked sharply, lips drawing in a tight line.

Clinton laughed loudly, "Because-" her laughter abruptly stopped, "Apparent you losers needed me. You're tracking another criminal much like Makishima Shougo, I think much like the new target." She sounding proud of it. _What is her problem?_ Ginoza thought curiously.

"Where's your paperwork for such a transfer?" Akane asked. She wasn't going to have another loose cannon like Kougami in her unit. Clinton nodded in the direction of the twenty year olds desk.

"There cap." She said turning to leave, "I'll be somewhere around this place. If you need me... Have fun trying to find me." Clinton strutted out, long, black trench coat flowing after her fluid movements. Akane rolled her eyes & walked back to her desk, picking up the large folder spilling over with information on Clinton.

 


	2. Monday: Noon Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ginoza." He blinked, pushing back from his desk to look up Akane. "Go find the new recruit."

**The Man Who Knew Too Much- But Also Too Little**

 

"Ginoza." He blinked, pushing back from his desk to look up Akane. "Go find the new recruit."

"May I ask why?" Ginoza asked curiously.

She sighed, "As all personal of the MWPSB, they must be debrief on all rules of said job. That is why Ginoza." Akane explained blandly. Ever since Kougami left she had been more void, like Ginoza had once been when he was an inspector.

"Alright." He stood quickly & walked out the office, feeling the eyes of the others on him.

 

* * *

 

She wasn't hard too find, she had gone to the balcony of the building that over looked Tokyo, & its colorful lights.

"Mmm, found me fairly easily I see?" Clinton casually turned around, leaning back on the railing that lined the balcony, elbows resting on either side of her. "How did you know I'd be here?"

Ginoza shrugged as he grew closer to her, "Your file said you like being out, but don't get out much for obvious reasons..." he trailed off, "So, I decided to look in the one place that was the furthest an Enforcer could get without actually leaving the building, & needing an Inspector."

She pushed off from her spot on the railing, "Smart." Clinton said smirking small, "Good analysis... What exactly is your name?" Clinton asked.

He chuckled, "Ginoza." Ginoza took noticed to the bashful look in her eyes as her smirk- _that blasted smirk_ widened at the new information of his name.

"Nobuchika? If I'm not mistaken?" Clinton asked casually, ignoring the now rigid posture of Ginoza. He nodded, eyes narrowing as he parted his mouth slightly before closing it, Clinton stared at his mouth at the action before they jumped back up to his intense eyes. She tracked his movements as he moved over towards her, coming to stop at the railing much like she had done, leaning over it slightly & staring out over the brightly lit city. A silence neither would call comfortable nor awkward fell between them.

"... You're American." Ginoza stated more than questioned.

"Ah, isn't that the question we all want to know?" She replied teasingly. Ginoza stopped from rolling his eyes, "But yes Nobuchika, I am. Well, my mum was American & my father was Japanese. I had a brother who was born here... I haven't ever actually met him." She explained dully. "He decided to stay,before I was born, with our grandparents. But, when I found out he was here, & working for you guys as an Enforcer... I knew I had to meet him." Clinton continued, pain in her brown eyes.

"What's his name? I might be able to help." He offered. Ginoza didn't know why he offered his services, maybe because she need it? Or because she just told him her life story all wrapped up in three minutes?

"I'd rather not say, but if he isn't here, I might just go back home, or quit this job & find another. My aptitude would allow me to find another easily, even if I'm a latent criminal." Clinton said with a careless shrug. _No, she can't go home. Not yet,_ Ginoza thought sadden by the potential future.

"I see." Was all Ginoza said before walking back to the doors, "Oh, by the way, Akane wanted to debrief you before our first job together." He said over his shoulder.

She raised a brow, "By our first job do you mean everyone else & I, or _you & I_?" Clinton giggled quietly when the Enforcer's pace stuttered. "Calm down lover boy, 'm playin'." She assured as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yes, of course you were." Ginoza said coughing awkwardly as his pale complexion tinted pink. Clinton's smile fell back into a smirk. _I hate that fucking smirk,_ he thought annoyed.

 

* * *

 

"Dammit, Agent Yukimura get back here!" Akane yelled as the teen ran off after the perpetrator, dominator held tightly in both her hands, trench coat flapping lively behind her as she picked up speed.

"Akane?" Questioned Karanomori. Akane looked at the Enforcers over her shoulder, obvious anger in her usually happy brown gaze.

"Go with her Ginoza." She ordered. Ginoza nodded & quickly followed in pursuit of the criminal, & fellow Enforcer. He found her as she stood over a pile of human remains, dominator held flaccidly in her right hand, her left fisted deep within the depths of her coat pocket.

"Clinton?" He asked cautiously walking up to her, dominator still clenched tightly between his hands as his eyes jumped everywhere. "What is it?" Ginoza asked quietly, eyes fixed on her pocketed hand.

"I didn't do this..." she murmured, lips barely moving as she stared at the flesh, & blood. "I didn't shoot him... I didn't. I turned the corner, & he was already like... This." Clinton babbled quietly, eyes shutting as she shook her head & backed up.

"You don't know who did it?" Ginoza asked trying to make sense of it.

Sue shook her head, "They had a dominator, that's all I know. I already checked in with the others, they're all there still." Clinton said reopening her eyes, worry & shock etched in them.

"Then, they have to have had been an inspector or Enforcer. But who?" Ginoza asked himself as he paced back & forth, "C'mon, let's get back to the others. There's nothing we can do except call the drones to scan for any evidence." He watched as her hand remained in her pocket, he decided not to say anything. Clinton merely nodded & followed after the taller Enforcer, glancing back over her shoulder at the carcass.


	3. Monday Night

**Hook-Ups**

 

Ginoza sipped his hot green tea slowly as he turned the folder's page, eyes flowing effortlessly over the page full of words, absorbing everything it had to say about Clinton Yukimura. She baffled his every fiber, she made sense but didn't at the same time. One moment she was okay with being an Enforcer, killing people, but when she finally did she was off, but still comfortable with it. _Well, technically she didn't actually kill the guy. Someone else did,_ Ginoza corrected himself mentally. He looked up from the folder as an obnoxious laugh sounded from behind him, Ginoza groaned in irritation  & turned all the way around.

"Choe, you didn't actually do that," it was Clinton laughing at something Unit 4's Enforcer said.

Choe smiled, "I did. Got the shit kicked outta me by her boyfriend, but it was worth it." He said chuckling small. "Now, little lady, what brings you here?" Ginoza turned back around, but stared at the folder in front of him, hearing focused on the conversation behind him.

"Trying to find the brother I never met. Supposedly he's among your guys force, but he isn't here... I'm thinking of just going back home, or finding a different job." Clinton said simplifying the conversation she had Ginoza hours earlier. Ginoza hadn't even realized his grip tightened on the paper until it ripped quietly.

"Why not stay here anyways? If he's an Enforcer like us, we should be able to get a scan on his CC somewhere." Choe reassured, arm thrown carelessly around her shoulders.

"Good point Choe, I just might." _I could've convinced her to stay,_ Ginoza thought sourly. "Oh, I meant to ask, why is it you started talking to the rookie Enforcer?" Clinton asked curiously, blinking slowly up at him.

"You seem like one worth getting to know." _Of course she does. She's unique._ "Plus, your psycho pass also made me more... attracted? More attracted to you, I guess you could say." Choe said honestly, meeting her own eyes. _Well duh, who wouldn't be attracted to such beauty?_ Ginoza thought annoyed.

"Ah, honesty." Ginoza scrunched up his nose in disgust at the purr in Clinton's voice, "How well does that work out in seducing girls?" She asked, innocent, wide brown eyes holding his red & yellow ones.

"Depends on the girl..." Choe said simply, "Does honesty turn you on?" He questioned, fingers pressing gently into her shoulder. Clinton hummed quietly, closing her eyes slow, & reopening them.

"Not really... But marking does." Clinton whispered, cheeks set aflame.

Choe raised a brow, "Really?" She nodded, breath catching in her throat his lips dragged across the skin of her neck. "What else?" He breathed against her earlobe, chilling the loose hanging skin.

"Mmm, pinning too." She admitted, too bothered to care about being embarrassed any further by the older, more experienced male.

"I don't know whether to think that's kinky, or hot." Choe said, free hand sliding up her thigh. He leaned in closer, inspecting her flawless skin, & the desire in her eyes; pupils dialated & almost covering all the now dark brown. "Say, how about we take this to my room?" He questioned, giving her no time to answer before capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. Clinton couldn't help the fairly loud moan that escaped at the sudden painfully sweet love bite.

She chuckled, "Dick, but yes, that would be a more appropriate place to finish this." Clinton said breathlessly, eyes glancing down at his purple pants. _This is so fucking disgusting! Honestly!_ Ginoza thought, holding back the bile in the back of his throat.


	4. Monday Night Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choe & Clinton ^~^

**Staking A Claim**

 

Clinton happily peeled off her trench coat, carelessly throwing it over the back of Choe's couch, next she threw off her top, & slid out her pants, both thrown in the same fashion somewhere in Choe's room. Choe smirked & quickly moved, closing the gap between him & Clinton, hands resting gingerly on her hips.

"Matching bra & panties?" He questioned teasingly as he dipped his head down to capture her lips in a kiss. Clinton smirked into it, hands threading into his short, brown hair. "My lucky day." Choe murmured into the kisses he trailed down her slender neck, nipping playfully at the swell of her breasts.

Clinton huffed, "Just shut up." She said arching into his mouth as he suckled the tops of her breasts. Choe gripped her wrists lightly & pinned her to a nearby wall, surprising her & earning a sultry moan. He nosed at the prominent vein on her neck, following it up to her jaw, kissing it lightly before connecting their lips once more.

"Do you plan on staying?" He asked against her neck, warm breath chilling her cold skin.

"Mmm, maybe." Clinton replied calmly, running her fingers through his soft hair as he nibbled on her collarbone. _Good enough,_ Choe thought. His hands ghosted over her sides, stopping at the top of her ribs, just under her breasts.

"How about I make you mine?" He asked, lips brushing the shell of her ear, & breath tickling her.

Clinton blinked rapidly, "By that you mean...?" She questioned, his restraint on her wrists gone, giving her the freedom to rest them on his shoulders, sliding them up to cup his face.

He smiled, "You know exactly what I mean. You are special, one of the prettiest girls I have seen all my life. Knowing I let you slip through my fingers would madden me later on in life. So how about it?" Choe questioned, facial expression unreadable.

"I'm yours & you're mine?" Clinton asked simply, lower lip sticking out & resembling something of a pout. Choe nodded, tilting her head up with a finger hooked beneath her chin, kissing her softly & lovingly.

"That is correct." Choe said softly against her mouth, Clinton nodded carefully, eyes narrowing slightly but not in suspicion.

"Okay." She said, voice echoing loudly in the silence that just became all the more noticeable. Choe cupped her face, kissing her forehead.

"Good. Now c'mon, now that we're together, having such _intimate_ relations can wait." Choe said lifting her up,  & carrying her to his bed.


	5. Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the Enforcers are allowed out without an inspector technically watching them

**Choe's Arrival**

 

Ginoza proceeded down the hall to his unit's office, eyes clicking up from the bland tile floor as a door opened. Choe's door, he realized, watching the door open a fraction of an inch before it opened wide enough for a person to fit through; out came Clinton, hair mussed. _They didn't-_

Ginoza's thought was cut short as Clinton called to him, "Ginoza! Hey, you wake up fairly earlier don't yah think?" She questioned & playfully knocked shoulders with him, he merely glanced at her. Clinton frowned, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked sheepishly. _No, you didn't. It was that blasted Choe who did. I could never blame you, never._

"No, you didn't do anything. Why would you think that?" Ginoza asked indifferently, watching her from his peripheral vision.

She shrugged, "You just seemed irritated with me was all, but since you said I didn't do anything- I'll take your word for it." Clinton said unsure, but her lips went up in her signature, cocky, sleazy smirk.

"What were you doing coming outta Choe's room?" He asked hearing the slight cough of Clinton's breath getting stuck in her throat.

"We were just talking the night before..." her eyes narrowed, "You were there, weren't you?" Clinton said staring up at him in wonder.

"No." Ginoza said firmly, lips receding into a tight line.

"Oh, then it was probably someone else, but anyways yea, we started talking & decided to go back to his room, & hang out for a bit." Clinton explained easily, knowing she had nothing to hide. _Why would I? We didn't do anything. Besides, why does he care?_

"That's all?" Ginoza asked casually, watching in interest as she tried matching her shorter strides with his long ones.

She nodded confidently, "Yea, he's really chill for the older generation." Clinton said as her eyes took in her surroundings. He released a quiet breath & clicked the button to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

"Any new missions today cap?" Clinton asked upon entering the office, her streaked blue hair bouncing about. Akane turned to the rookie, eyes reflecting annoyance.

"Yes, but we're just patrolling around the city. Nothing more." Akane said. "Karanomori with me, Ginoza with Clinton." She said turning around, stopping as the doors slid open, "Oh, & since we're short on Enforcers, Choe will be accompanying us. He'll go with you & Clinton." Akane said looking dead at Ginoza. He groaned inwardly, earning a strange look from Karanomori. Moments later Choe came strutting in, hands in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out them. His fairly closed eyes stopping on Clinton, she smiled warmly at him, her gaze dropping to the floor as she fumbled with her hands.

"Hey Clinton, nice to see you again," Choe said casually as he stood in-between Ginoza & the teen Enforcer. _I might just be sick_. "Ginoza, haven't seen you in awhile." He said, "Still a tight ass I suspect?" Choe meant it in a joking manner, he always did, but right now it made Ginoza's blood boil as the light-hearted joke made Clinton chuckle.

"Fuck off." Ginoza snapped back, seeing the shock in Choe's face. Luckily the elder brushed it off as a "bad day" & went back to Akane as she spoke to all of them.

"Now go, for once an inspector doesn't need to be with you." Akane said ending the exchange of information. Ginoza doesn't remember the last time he had been distracted during a meeting, or whatever you wanted to call it. Clinton grinned & quickly ran out the doors, chow close in tow as a trail of laughter followed them.

Karanomori looked at the tall Enforcer, "You like her. Don't you?" She asked plainly.

"What?" Ginoza asked sharply, "We're colleagues, & no, she's pretty, but I'm not attracted to her in such an unprofessional manner, if that's what you're insinuating Karanomori." He said seriously, giving her a blank glare. Karanomori kept her indifferent facial expression, quickly turning & following after Akane.


	6. Tuesday: Noon Time

**Knocking Heads**

 

"I'm actually kinda happy she allowed us out." Clinton commented as they walked with the crowd, "I mean, yea I've been here for a day, but if this is how she runs the show I don't mind." She added smirking.

"Always depends on the inspector." Choe said, Ginoza glared at him, "Some put you on a long leash you can break, but not without consequences."

"I get you. But moving to Tokyo is kinda new to me." She replied, hands behind her head, & arms swinging back & forth.

"How so?" Ginoza asked curiously, he didn't really care about other places beyond his home.

"Mmm, we don't have a Sibyl System first off. We don't do things old fashioned either, but we don't do the brain scans either, so when I came here, & that blasted thing scanned me, I should've known I was in for a run for my money." Clinton said staring at the scanner over head.

"How do you tell criminals from normal people?" Ginoza asked shocked.

"Ginoza, no one is normal- get that straight, & second we have them take high-tech lie detectors, ask them if they're going to do it again..." She said without finishing, knowing both older Enforcers understood.

"I could see how that works. It seemed to work better than the fucking Sibyl System in all honesty," the Korean immigrant said, looking in her direction. Clinton nodded, smiling at the elder as she walked over to him.

"So, Ginoza, what do you think of the Sibyl System?" Choe asked as he laced his fingers with Clinton's, she leaned into his side as they walked. Ginoza held back the urge to give them the deer in headlights look, but settled for clearing his throat.

"It helps keep order doesn't it? Making this city a safer place, I see no flaws nor problems with the system." Ginoza said in the utmost respect, eyes focused on a street light forty feet in front of them.

"You mean you have no problem with the Sibyl System even though you were demoted because of its judgment on your PP." Clinton stated, seeming annoyed with his answer. "That's perfect- yah know- yah know Ginoza, you're a real piece of work. Honesty, a real piece of work." She said sarcastically.

"You two need to chill. There's nothing to argue about, we all have different opinions on Sibyl, but long story short we can't change anything." Choe said stepping between the two.

Ginoza glared at her, "That's what you think." Clinton hissed venomously, "I will find out the secret behind Sibyl, like Kagari did! Then I'll destroy it." She threatened, both men saw the crazed look in her eyes.

"Stop speaking crazy, there is no destroying the Sibyl System." Ginoza said as he clenched his fists, other civilians merely walked by, not taking any notice to the dispute, & potential fight. _This society is blind! They think because no one with abnormally high PPs aren't on the street that they are perfectly safe! This is bullshit, they probably wouldn't even know what it looked like for someone to get killed even if it was happening right in front of them._ Clinton thought throwing deadly glares at the people who met her gaze.

"Anything came be destroyed- even the Sibyl System. It's possible Ginoza, stop being so blind you fool!" She seethed, taking a step forward. Choe rolled his eyes, snatching her hand & whizzing her around, his hands flying up to her face as he smashed his lips to hers. Ginoza's eyes widened, no one taking notice. Choe released her seconds later, she stumbled a bit, dazed look in her clouded over eyes.

"No more arguing. C'mon, we still have to walk down another few blocks." Choe said as if nothing happened. He dragged Clinton along, fingers laced as they walked. Ginoza glared at them as he lost them in the crowd for a second before they reappeared.


End file.
